sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Vita Nova Islands
The Vita Nova Islands are of an archipelago that is in another form of Mobius that exists In another Dimension. Geographicly the Islands are very far away from places such as South Island and Angel Island which means that there is very little (if not any) mention of Sonic and Friends Unlike other places of Mobius Pokémon can be found here. The Main Land The center Island of the Vita Nova Islands, the main land is more industrial then the other Islands in terms of population or machinary and is possibly the most civilized island. 1. Vita Nova City The huge metropolis and capital city of the main land. it houses a great amount of citizens. It is made of 8 areas connected as a circle surrounding a center tower. Before it became this Vita Nova was an old mining town that to this day has many mines deep below it. Sector 1. A generic housing area. It was demolished from an attack of Doctor Edgar Cyrex Nearly causing countless lives to be lost if the I.B.S didn't evacuate them in time. Sector 2. The criminal hideaway of the city consisting of many wanted criminals. Sector 3. A Money filled Area filled with gambling and casinos. Sector 4. Where the factorys and various other companys work hard and busy providing many things to the city. Sector 5. Another Residential area of the City. Sector 6. The great shopping district of Vita Nova. Sector 7. The last residential area and home to the City's Police and Army institute. It also houses the International Bastard Squad mansion and the Team of mercenaries that live in it. Sector 8. The City's school district. 2. Starfall Beach A beautiful seaside resort where people can go to relax in the sun or take the regions ferry to another continent. Starfall Beach got its name due to the fact it is the place where all Lightwaters fall when leaving their planet. 3. Heroes Peak A large hill that overlooks Vita Nova City. It is the place where the legendary hero Breaker Earthsoul died and went to the heavens. The I.B.S Leader Airon Hikarikaze visits this place often. 4. Airship Crater A former flying base to the evil Doctor Edgar Cyrex before the I.B.S took it out the sky. It now lays dorment in a crater and is pretty much raided by scavengers. 5. Forgotten Forest Woods that sit on a far corner of the region. Deep inside are the ruins of the Ookami Tribe's village. 6. Wastelands This area used to be a marvelous kingdom that had no quarrel. Until Oblivion and his army the Dark Reframe attacked and slaughtered it from humanity. It is now Oblivion's territory and very dangerous to go to. 7. Skyreach Mountain A huge mountain that sits in almost the center of the entire region. It is said that whenever somthing bad is to happen dark ominous clouds gather around the tip. Dusty Island An Island simmilar to Australlia -more details comming soon- Cyrex Island An Island which houses the lair of the evil Doctor Cyrex -more details comming soon- Crystal Island The Home of the crystallian race who is akin to the Echidna of the Official Dimension. It is the Scotland of Vita Nova -more details comming soon- Psycaro Island The Vita Nova Islands equivilent of France -more details comming soon- The Lightwater Planet A Large blue planet that floats above the Islands like a second moon. It is where all Waterians fall from when starting their life on Mobius. -more details to come- Reframe Island An Island that is to be founded by Oblivion and the Dark Reframe in 2016 it will then be governed by King Oblivion and Queen Laufeia who rule over the soon newly born Race of Shadownians, Creatures formally known as Shadow Minions, mere creatures created from the dark to serve Oblivion's army. Inhabbitants Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Jacob the Pikachu Nega C Payne the Bandicoot Optimus Twat 'Thwaite' Keifer Lydia "Soul Fang" Hikarikaze the Ookami Aequnum Clair Nightcutter Payne Yuri Violet Breaker Earthsoul the Hedgehog (Deceased) Dr. Edgar Cyrex Bios the creation Gennatwo Yuritwo Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami Laufeia Yamiborn Yamikaze Overkill Kris Kiefer (Deceased) Dusk Pandora ("Corrupted") Darkness the Hedgehog Peach Lightwater the Snow Leopard Elvira Darkwater Dementia Freezewater Toxic Lustwater Sari Light Earth-water Janesse Flora Kathy Valiant Lix Tetrax Sheila 'Electra-Carol' Villette Genna Nicholes (Deceased) Tanya 'Rhapsody' Lockheart Shade the Hedgehog Reece Kiza Kelly the Panda Finn Alexander Evans the Demon Wolf Clyde the Solar Hedgehog Connor the Hedgehog Miranda the Panther Ashleigh the Cat Tom the Fox Sky Joy Hikarikaze the Snow Leopard Rune Zen Hikarikaze the Ookami Ethan Hikarikaze Tyke Payne Saskia Hikarikaze Serenity Lix Tetrax Wildlife Vita Nova is home to many common animals such as birds and mammals but it is also home to Pokémon including ones that are not officially recognised Jonic custom starters.png|Custom Starters made by JonicOokami7 Jonic's custom pokemon 2.png|Custom Pokemon made by JonicOokami7 Custom Pkmn Digipook.png|Custom Pokemon made by JonicOokami7 Skullior.png|Skullior - custom pokemon made by JonicOokami7 Phantomeon.png|Phantomeon - custom pokemon made by JonicOokami7 Titaneon.png|Titaneon - made by JonicOokami7 Atlas of Vita Nova -labled=.png|A labeled Version of the map of Vita Nova - see above page - Trivia *Vita Nova is the only known place where the races known as the Ookami and Lightwaters are said to inhabbit. *Vita Nova City is heavily based on the futuristic city known as Midgar from Final Fantasy VII. *The Island came to be from when its creator JonicOokami7 wanted to give Vita Nova city a definate Location. *The Vita Nova Islands are the one place in Mobius that holds no connection or mention of Sonic the hedgehog and friends. Category:Locations Category:Islands